Angel
by scooby823945
Summary: isabella died in a car accident last summer and Phineas met a girl named angel who looks like isabella
1. Chapter 1

Phineas Flynn slumped to his new desk in 6th grade. His thoughts were just on what happened last summer, when Isabella died. She got in a car accident with her mom, her mom made it out alive...just hurt. Isabella's mom moved to New Mexico, in depression. Phineas loved Isabella as a best friend and sister. He sat in hiss chair and held back his tears, no one could see him cry. Then, a girl with jet black hair and brown eyes sat a few desks away from Phineas. Phineas looked at her, she sort of reminded Phineas of someone. She smiled at Phineas and turned around towards the teacher.

"Welcome my new 6th graders. We have a new girl in our class, her name is Angel." said Ms. Hampton, Phineas' teacher. The girl stood up and opened her mouth to talk. When she was talking, her eyes were set on Phineas. "I am Angel and I am from Heav- I mean Oklahoma. My Mom decided to move us here to Danville..." she said confused. "Yeah. Um, yeah." She quickly sat down. Did she just say Heaven? Phineas thought. Then he went back to his work. At lunch, Phineas sat next to Ferb, Buford and Baljeet. "There is a new girl in my class named Angel, she sorta reminds me of Isabella." Phineas said to his friends. Someone tapped Phineas' shoulder, making Phineas turn around fastly and see Angel. "Oh, hi Isab-Angel. Sit down." said Phineas blushing a bit. Angel sat down next to Phineas, blushing herself, and looked at the other boys whos mouths were opened. "Ferb, Baljeet, Burford, this is Angel. She is from Oklahoma." said Phineas smiling proudly. Angel's face was a bright red. Ferb, Baljeet and Buford looked at each other then interduced themselves. After school, Phineas walked home. His brother and friends had different places to go so he went home by himself. "Hey Phineas, slow down!" called Angel. Phineas turned around and waved to her. "Oh, hi Angel. Where do you live?" asked Phineas. Angel looked down at the ground. Maple Drive..." she mummbled under her breath. Phineas gasped, "Thats were I live!" Angel smiled. The two walked home together. When they got on their street, Phineas didn't dare to look at Isabella's house, not wanting to cry but had to when he noticed Angel walking to that door. "Angel, you live in the Garcia-Shapiro's home!" said Phineas. Angel laughed, "I am a Garcia- I mean...yeah. I guess, who are they?" Phineas eyed Angel, he tried talking but his throat was dry and he ran into his house. He ran into his room and his eyes set on Isabella's picture. Phineas walked over to the table that had the picture sitting on it, and sat down. He started to stroke Isabella's cheek and smiled. "I miss you Isabella and I hope you know that Angel will never replace you." he said. Tears started streaming down his face and he began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after school, Phineas went over to Angel's house. "Hey Phin, I need to show you something that I discovered." said Angel excitedly and grabbed Phineas' arm. They cut through the Brown's backyard, which had a forest and stream behind it. Phineas looked at a certain log and clenched his lips. Isabella and him used to come here and tell stories. Angel grabbed Phineas' arm and ran to the stream. She jumped onto a rock in the stream and jumpde over the other ones to get to the other side. She laughed and yelled, "Come on, Phin!" Phineas smiled and jumped across the stream following Angel. Angel ran behind a tree and jumped out scaring Phineas. The two 12 year olds laughed and fell over. "So Phineas, who is this Isabella girl that everyone talks about?" said Angel chewing on a piece of wheat. Phineas gulped, "Isabella was the girl that lived in your house. She died last summer in a.." he had to gulp so that he wouldn't cry but tears came down his cheeks anyways. "In a car accident." He finished. Angel looked at the trees- since it was September, the leaves were changing color- and then looked at Phineas. "Did...did you love her?" she asked, her voice very soft and almost in a whisper. "Yes.." said Phineas crying harder. Angel grabbed Phineas, making the two hug. A few minutes later, when the crying stopped, Angel grabbed Phineas' hand and stood up. "We better get going." she said. Phineas nodded and followed her across the stream. The next day was Friday, the last day of school for the week. Angel was sitting on Phineas' desk when he entered the room. She was reading a book, her eyes studing the words. "Hey Angel, wrong desk." said Phineas laughing. Angel laughed too. At lunch, Angel sat with Phineas regulary. It wasn't akward anymore when she showed up and Ferb and the other two didn't stare anymore, they smiled her and joked around with her. Suddenly, Phineas realized that Angel was his best friend. At lunch that day, when Angel sat down with her lunch she made from home, she stared at Baljeet's food. "Baljeet! I think that thing on your plate is...alive!" she yelled laughing. The other boys (beside Baljeet) made faces at Baljeet's food. "Guys, this food is indian and is really good." said Baljeet trying to stick up for himself but just made the others and himself laugh. After lunch when Phineas went to his locker, he saw he had a note. "_Meet me in the forest after school- A" _Phineas smiled at the note and slammed his locker door shut, skipping down the halls.


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas ran to the woods right after the bell rang and saw Angel's shadow behind a tree. She giggled as Phineas came closer and closer to her. Her laugh was just like Isabella's, Phineas held in the tears and laughed when Angel jumped out behind the tree. "BOO!" she yelled and laughed. Phineas and Angel jumped across the stream and sat on the same log. "Here's some PB and J." said Angel, pulling a sandwich out of her pocket. She slipt the sandwich in half, giving Phineas a part. Phineas bit into it and moaned, "This is so refreshing, lunch today wasn't too good." Angel laughed. The laugh. Phineas laughed with her. "I can you make you a sandwich everyday for lunch from now on." said Angel throwing her hand out. Phineas looked at her hand and then smiled at Angel. He grabbed her hand and shook it, "Deal." The two laughed and ate the rest of their sandwich. Angel grabbed Phineas and hand and ran to a pile of leaves. "Close your eyes, Phineas." Angel demanded. Phineas shut his eyes and before he could say 'shut', he was pushed into the leaves. Angel laughed so hard she snorted. Phineas growled, trying his hardest to not laugh. He grabbed Angel's leg and made her fall into the leaves. "Phineas Flynn!" Angel yelled, just how Isabella would. She grabbed a handful of leaves and dumped them on Phineas' head laughing. They had a leaf fight until their bodies ached. They walked over to the log and sat down.

Angel smiled at Phineas, "I am so glad it's Friday." Phineas smiled at looked at Angel's hand and grabbed it. "Let's get some ice cream." said Phineas. The two walked to town and went to Izzy's Ice Cream. Phineas immediatly stopped and looked at the sign. "Phineas, come on!" yelled Angel from the front doors. Phineas followed her in, clutching his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas entered the busy ice cream shop and found Angel with a chocolate ice cream and a vanilla shake. "Oh my gosh, how did you know I liked chocolate?" said Phineas. Angel giggled and grabbed Phineas and started walking outside. They saw Ginger, a fireside girl when she was younger, walking. She was crying. Phineas grabbed Ginger, "Ginger, what's wrong?!" Ginger slapped Phineas making Phineas wince. "PHINEAS, ISABELLA DIED 5 MONTHS AGO FROM TODAY!" yelled Ginger running off screaming. Angel grabbed Phineas and hugged him. "Phineas, I am soo sorry!" she said but Phineas ran off. He ran to his house and slammed the door crying into his pillow. "Why!" he pleaded to the air. He grabbed his wrist, squeezing it so hard that he broke it. Phineas screamed into the air, in pain. Linda and Lawrence ran in and drove Phineas to the hospital. On Monday, it was awkward seeing Angel. "Hey Phin, what happened to your wrist." she said. Phineas grabbed a book from his locked and leaned on it. "I.. I got upset and broke it. Isabella's death has changed me." said Phineas and he walked away."Phineas, I know its sad that she died but crying isn't going to make her come back." Angel snapped. Phineas turned around, "I know that, Angel. I bet you haven't had anyone in your life die. And I bet you are just...just jealous." Tears streamed down Angel's face and she yelled, "I AM NOT JEALOUS! I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU BUT...I WAS WRONG! BESIDES, I HAVE DIED, PHINEAS FLYNN!" And she ran to the girl's bathroom. What did she mean that she died? Phineas thought about that for so long that he was even thinking about it at lunch. "Phineas, whats on your mind?" Ferb asked. Phineas eyed Angel who was sitting at a table alone. She didn't bring Phineas a sandwich so she was pretty mad. Phineas looked at Ferb, "Angel. She is really mysterous. She loves me Ferb but she said that she had died. I am sort of thinking she is...Isabella." said Phineas. Ferb nearly chocked on his salad. "Phineas, are you kidding me! Isabella can't come back alive!" Ferb started laughing. Phineas stuck his tongue out at Ferb but eyed Angel. He had to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch, Phineas put a note in Angel's locker saying: _Meet Me In The Frorest- Phin :)_When Angel opened her locker and saw that, she crumpled the note and threw it in the garbage. 'How could Phineas try to be nice to me when he was yelling at me earlier. He can't pretend that nothing happened.' Angel thought and walked to class. Phineas looked at Angel, trying to mouth to her 'Did you get the note?' she turned away from him. When the school bell rang, Phineas ran to the woods. He sat on the log for 15 minutes. "I have a feeling...she isn't coming." he said starting to walk away. "You never said _when _do come." said Angel behind Phineas. Phineas jumped and turned around. "Angel, I am really sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you. But, what did you mean by you are... you are dead already?" Phineas said going into a whisper. Angel squeezed her arm and started to run off but Phineas grabbed her. "Answer me!" Phineas yelled. Angel ripped Phineas' hand away and took off running. Phineas winced since she had hurt the hand he broke. "ANGEL!" he yelled but she was gone. He started walking home but, he decided to go to the cemetary to see Isabella's grave. When he got there, flowers were all around. The words 2000- 2012 broke Phineas' heart. He sat down in front of the grave and smiled at her picture. "You know, I always thought I would never see you again but...I think Angel is you." said Phineas. Isabella's picture was so beautiful of her playing the guitar. Pinky, her dog, has never been seen again. The words on Isabella's grave read: _The twelve year old left this world at a young age. She didn't get to grow up. She loved to play the guitar and play with the boys across the street. She stuck up for all her friends and was a 'Fireside Girl' at the age 8-10. The accident hurt everyone's hearts. We will miss you Isabella Marie Garcia-Shapiro. _Phineas realized tears were running down his face as he read the words. His hear truly did hurt. "Isabella, you never left us. You are still with me in my dreams." said Phineas wanting to hold Isabella's hand, wanting to dance and be able to talk to her again. The picture on her grave was the picture of her playing the guitar when Perry went missing. "July 5, 2012 will be the hardest, hardest, hardest day of my life." said Phineas. Then the usual November rain started coming down so Phineas ran off home, crying. "I miss you Isabella!" he called. When he went to bed, he dreamed of him and Isabella laughing in the woods, talking and dancing. Then his eyes went open, he had to find Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Phineas found Angel in the woods. "Angel, are you really just Isabella's angel?" asked Phineas slowly. Angel grabbed her arm and looked down. "I cannot believe it took you that long to realize. I came her to comfort you and tell you its okay that Isabella- or I died. I am still here with you, every day!" Angel said. Phineas noticed Angel was starting to fade away. "No, don't go! Please." Phineas pleaded falling into the rocks and leaves, begging on his knees. "Angel dont leave me!" He scream, tears running off his face. Soon, Angel dissapered. Phineas cried the whole way home, he lost 2 well...I guess one of his best friends. He went to the graveyard and sat infornt of Isabella's grave. "Good idea, Isabella, good idea." he said. He swear he could see her smile, go bigger.


End file.
